


Surviving Sohma Island

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sohmas crash land on a deserted island.  WIP from way back.  Major character spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fic, one that was never finished, but am still fond of.
> 
> Warnings: Akito spoilers, dark humor, OC deaths

When thirteen cursed souls washed up on the shores on what is not-so-fondly remembered as Sohma Island, it was bright and sunny, perfect weather for smashing watermelons and hanging out with friends.

Just not for this group.

Akito had decided that this year's banquet would be different, and who were they to argue if God wanted his followers to sail along the open seas?

But something had gone very wrong.

Yuki sat up and squinted at the glaring sunlight overhead. He was wet, covered in sand, and had no idea where he was. Spread out beside him along the shore were the other members of the zodiac: Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori; Kagura, Haru, and Rin; Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa; and Momiji, Kureno, and Akito.

Bits and pieces of the boat they'd traveled on brushed up against Yuki's leg as debris floated in with the rising tide, along with-

"Ah!"

Yuki stumbled away from the ship captain's dead body to where Haru was weakly stirring nearby.

"What happened?" the ox muttered. Yuki had to bite down on the urge to laugh at his blank expression. Even waking up on what appeared to be a deserted island didn't phase Haru much. "Huh," was his only comment on the situation.

Haru reached out to gently shake the girl beside him awake. Rin blinked at him in confusion as she gained consciousness. She'd been clinging to his hand while asleep but pulled away when she saw Yuki watching.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we hit something," Yuki said. "I don't know where we are."

Hatori's long shadow suddenly loomed over them, causing the teenagers to crane their necks to look up at his worried face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Are any of you hurt?"

They shook their heads. He turned back towards the water when Kureno called his name.

"It's Akito."

Everyone gathered around Akito, who looked deceptively harmless while asleep. Kureno pressed a hand against the younger man's dark shirt, then raised his now bloodied palm out to Hatori.

"Yuki, Haru, go gather some of that wood over there," Hatori said, pointing towards some of the wooden planks that had washed ashore. While the two of them dragged bits of the ship over ot Hatori, he knelt next to Akito and spoke quietly to Kureno while nudging the hem of the shirt up slightly to inspect the gash in Akito's side.

"Go join the others," he snapped as Yuki and Haru returned with large chunks of wood in their hands.

"Um...will he be okay?" Yuki asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Like we care."

"Just go," Hatori said. "We'll let you know."

As the three of them walked away, Kureno positioned the wood by Akito, slinging his own shirt over the pieces to block Akito from view.

x

"So..." Shigure leered at Ayame. "Here we are, on a deserted tropical island. Now we can make our fantasies come true."

"Of course. Neither of us will sleep tonight, my dearest 'Gure."

Grinning wildly, they gave each other thumbs up.

"Must you do that here?" Yuki asked. He'd been standing behind them for the past few minutes, debating about whether to speak at all.

Ayame rushed to his brother's side. "Yuki! This is the perfect opportunity for us to strengthen our brotherly love."

"Ugh. Whatever. We need to get a fire going. It'll be dark soon, so maybe somebody will see it."

"I see. You want the little ones, then?"

"Uh-what?"

"Do you want the little ones? I don't think we'll find jumbo."

"I probably shouldn't be asking but what are you babbling about now-and be more specific. I have a feeling that was your attempt at keeping it simple."

"Oh. Hmmm. If we're going to have a campfire, we'll need marshmallows and cocoa-oh, and a sing-a-long! You can't have a campfire without a sing-a-long."

"This isn't camp! And in case you hadn't noticed, _we're stranded without any marshmallows._ No, wait, I didn't say that." Yuki put a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

He almost wished Tohru were there to act as a shield between the two of them, though he couldn't in good conscience expose her to the idiocies his brother spouted. He felt a pang of guilt as he pictured her waiting at home, oblivious to which had occurred. She was probably waiting for him to call right now.

He straightened with a gasp. His cellphone!

"It's no use," Haru said, as Yuki began to dial. "No signal. I already tried."

"What do we do about...?" Rin nodded her head toward where the captain lay.

"Hatori will know," Yuki said. But should they really disturb him? "No. We're old enough to handle this. Get the others to help gather some dry wood for the fire. Haru, the two of will handle the...the, um..."

"Dead guy," Shigure chirped helpfully.

"Yes, _the dead guy._ You could help, too, you know."

Shigure wrinkled his nose. "You mean work?"

"You're supposed to be the adult here!"

Ayame laid a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Why don't you and Haru go help the others? 'Gure and I will handle this."

Yuki gaped at him. Ayame looked completely serious. Maybe he'd hit his head. "Okay..."

Ayame grinned. "It's not so bad. Look." He held up a bag. "I've got marshmallows."

x

"We'll need fresh water to keep the wound clean and to drink. Who knows how long we'll be out here?"

"Shouldn't we be looking for signs of civilations? This island might not be deserted at all."

Hatori sighed. "Yes. But in either case, we can't last long without drinkable water. Go see what you can find. I'll stay with Akito."

Kureno took one last, worried look at Akito, then left the doctor alone with his patient. Hatori peeked around the barricade to check on the others.

Shigure and Ayame were staring down at a body. While it was a shame about the captain, Hatori couldn't help but feel relieved that none of the juunishi were among the dead. Kureno was walking towards Yuki and Haru, who looked to be deep in a conversation. And Rin was making her way towards where Ritsu and Kagura sat huddled together with the youngest children, Hiro and Kisa.

So here they were, lost. Stranded. Stuck.

With only each other for company.

Hatori watched as the squabbling began. _God, I hope they vote me off this island._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also has elements of the TV show lost, among other deserted island show tropes.

"So...what should we do now?" Ayame asked.

He and Shigure stood staring down at the captain's body. They'd covered the man with a wet, heavy blanket but were now left without a clue what to do.

"Do we, y'know, ship him back out to sea?"

Shigure shook his head. "He'll just come back with the tide."

Over at the makeshift infirmary, Hatori was staring over the barricade into the jungle and over the beach at the other Sohmas.

"This would be a perfect opportunity," Ayame said.

"For what?"

"Well, we are on a tropical island, a place that makes tender hearts flutter with romantic feelings. It might give you a chance to get back into Akito's good graces, so to speak."

Shigure smirked. "That's not all I-"

"Tut, tut," Aaya scolded. "I'm being serious. Do you not realize how rare an occasion that is?"

"Fine." Shigure glanced slyly at the snake. "It goes for you, too."

"Hmm? What does?"

He nodded towards the infirmary. "You know what does."

Aaya laughed and waved away Shigure's words. "Tsk. We must be serious, 'Gure. Serious!"

They went back to staring. In their case, two heads were not better than one.

x

Akito groaned and opened her eyes. Hatori had used Ayame's ever-present sewing kit to stitch up her side and used strips of his jacket to wrap it, but the wound had been deep and he worried about infection setting in.

"Hatori? What happened?"

"It's okay," he tried to reassure her. "You were injured in the accident, but-"

"Accident?"

"Do you remember the ship?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course I do," she snapped. "Where is everybody?" She tried to sit up but fell back with a gasp at the pain which radiated along her side.

Hatori explained about the ship, then about the barricade. It had been erected not just to keep the children's eyes from the sight of such an injury, but also to keep Akito's secret safe from the others. She nodded, satisfied with Hatori's words, before finally settling back into the sand.

"They can't find out."

"They won't. I had to undo your bindings but no one can see you."

"Good. Where is Kureno, anyway?"

"Kureno went to find suitable drinking water."

"He left?"

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon."

Akito's mouth fell open and closed, fish-like, but instead of arguing, she tilted her head to look at the sea.

"You know," she murmured, her eyes clouded with distant thought. "It sounded like-"

x

"A bomb?" Hiro looked at Momiji as if he were crazy. "That's dumb. Who would want to blow up our ship?"

"I only said it sounded _like_ a bomb, not that it was one."

A gasp sounded behind them. They turned to Ritsu standing frozen, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Uh oh," Hiro muttered.

"Ritchan?" Momiji smiled his kindest smile. "What's wrong?"

"I'M SORRY!"

x

Heads raised along the beach at the latest ruckus. Hatori sighed. It sounded like Ritsu was at it again. He left the cool shadow of the infirmary and, leaving Ritsu to his frantic round of apologies, went to where Ayame and Shigure were sitting in the dirt. He didn't really want to ask, but Shigure's rather indelicate way of calming Ritsu would come in handy right about now.

"How's it going?"

"We're busy, Hatori, don't bother us," Shigure muttered, while Ayame perked up at the sight of the doctor.

"Busy doing what, exactly?"

"Digging a grave."

"...you're using spoons."

"Yes!" Ayame said. "We decided that, as there was not one shovel to be found-not one!-that the only way to give this poor soul a place to rest was to dig by whatever means possi-"

Hatori raised his hand to stop the flow of words, and Ayame's mouth clamped shut. "I get it. Have either of you seen my black bag, by chance?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's black. And it's a bag."

He sighed at their blank stares and walked away. At the coastline, things were still washing ashore. There had to be something, somewhere. He shaded his eyes with one hand and stared at a shape which bobbed in the water. Hoping it was what he thought it was, he waded into the ocean without bothering to roll up his the legs of his pants, letting the fabric get soaked through. Thankfully, the waves weren't too strong and he soon had his hands on the black doctor's bag that had served him so well through the years.

Just as he trudged back to the shore, he stepped on something hard. A long, metal handle sprang up and whacked him in the forehead. Bright stars danced before his eyes and he swayed. It took effort to clear his head, but he managed to shake off his brief bout of dizziness. Focusing on the object in front of him, he snatched the handle in front of him with a "Ha!"

It seemed things were looking up.

+

"I'M SORRY! Ow! IT WAS THOUGHTLESS OF ME TO WANT CHICKEN! Ow! I'M SOO SORRY! I'LL APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! Ow!"

While Ritsu ranted, Momiji, Kagura, and Hiro tried poking him as they'd seen Shigure do. Unfortunately, it just hurt Ritsu's side and did nothing to stop the flow of apologies.

Momiji giggled. "How do we turn him off?"

Hiro, realizing that he'd left Kisa out of his line of sight for more than five seconds, turned to the little tiger and saw her staring. He followed her gaze to Rin, who was hunched over, hands over her ears.

"Rin..."

"Shut up."

Hiro took a step towards her, a hand outstretched, Ritsu forgotten. "Rin, are you okay?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Shut up! Shut up _shut up_ _ **SHUT UP!"**_

They were all silent now and staring at her. With a groan, Rin folded forward and hit the ground.

"Rin!"

They ran to her, gathering around her unconscious form.

"We should get her to Hatori," Momiji said.

With a whimper of self-pity, Ritsu picked Rin up under the arms while Hiro and Momiji grabbed her legs.

"I'm so shameless..."

"Now is really _not_ the time," Hiro said.

+

Kureno, Yuki, and Haru were all trudging through the jungle. They were now hot, sweaty, and irritated and so far, they had not seen anyone or anything which would indicate that there were other people nearby. The only sound they heard was soft hooting. It sounded kinda like...monkeys.

Glancing up at the darkening sky, Kureno turned them around. Not only was it getting late but the temperature had dropped with the progression of the setting sun. "Let's get back to the others."

"I think it's going to..." Yuki began. He trailed off when he saw a flash of orange pass by, just out of his line of sight. Kyo?

"Going to what?" Haru asked.

"...rain..."

A roar echoed around them, making them jump. It was like the sound of some great beast.

+

Ayame stood up at the roar. "Akito is so cranky."

"I don't think that was Akito..."

He and Shigure had moved further inland and were in the process of burying the poor captain. Well, Shigure was at any rate. Once Aya had broken an actual sweat he'd had to stop for fear of overtaxing himself-doctor's orders. It wouldn't do to have people transforming left and right.

So now it was just Shigure digging. It had been two hours-his watch was waterproof-and they were ready to wrap up this sad job. Together they took hold of the blanket and dropped it into the hole.

"It's getting cold." Aya shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He hated nature. It was so unstable. Hot one minute, cold the next. Give him a nice, climate controlled room any day.

Shigure held out the shovel. "You need to warm up."

Ayame smiled at him ruefully. "You just don't want to work anymore."

"Nope! Not a bit."

With a sigh, he took the shovel. Shigure was right. It would help to warm him up. But he'd much rather be curled up under a blanket sharing someone's body heat.

+

Akito's reaction was fear. She'd shot up at the roar but quickly lay back down. Her side still hurt for that kind of movement. Whatever Hatori had given her apparently wasn't strong enough.

"What was that?" she asked Hatori.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound close. It'll be alright."

Damn him and his bedside manner! He'd probably say that even if a monster jumped out and ripped her throat out.

"Where's Kureno?"

"I don't know."

"I want Kureno." She glared at him.

Now Hatori looked at her. He wore the same expression as always, though he looked more tense than usual. Well, what did he have to be tense about, anyway? He wasn't the one who had been cut open. She had way more problems than he did.

She didn't feel well. This was no place for a sick person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu thinks he blew up the ship by putting some chicken in the microwave.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just stress," Hatori said. He'd looked Rin over as best he could and that seemed the most logical. Rin wasn't as strong as she would like everyone to believe. "What happened?"

"Ritsu's chicken destroyed the ship," Momiji said.

"I'm sorry..." Ritsu hung his head.

Hatori stared at them, mouth hanging open. He wasn't sure how to respond to that one. He was saved by Haru bursting out of the trees and running towards them. He dropped down beside Rin and brushed back her hair. Yuki and Kureno appeared on his heels.

"Rin?"

Hatori squeezed his arm. "We should let her rest."

"It's so typical." Akito rolled her head to the side and reached out to touch Ritsu's knee. "Poor Ritsu. Only you could be so inept. So good at nothing. And now...look at us."

There was silence as everyone turned away, unable to watch Ritsu's humiliation. He sat with his hands clenched in his lap, fighting back tears.

"It...it was the chicken..."

Akito chuckled and moved her hand. "Of course it was."

Hatori turned his attention to the others. "Did you find anything?"

Kureno shook his head. "I thought I heard some water running but we had to turn back. We can keep looking tomorrow."

"We did managed to bring some wood back." Kagura patted the small pile beside her. She and Kisa had carried it with them on the trek back.

"You know what that means..." said Shigure.

+

Yuki sat stiffly while eating his marshmallows. Ayame clung tightly to him, practically in his lap, but for once Yuki remained silent. He could hear his older brother's teeth chattering and he was shivering badly. So he let him cling and hopefully get warmer. The fire helped but it was small and didn't let off near enough heat to warm thirteen people.

They managed to divide the pack of marshmallows between them, but it was only a small handful each. Hatori had grimaced when Shigure stuck all of his on a small twig and began to toast them. No doubt he was thinking of germs. Everyone ate in silence, not at all the campout Ayame had pictured earlier.

Though Yuki had been half-expecting it, he gasped as big, fat raindrops suddenly began to pour from the sky. Everyone jumped up, Kureno picking up Akito and Haru, Rin.

"Into the trees," Hatori snapped.

They all gathered under a thick overhang of leafy branches, out of the rain. Ayame clung to Yuki the whole time, making it difficult to move.

"Get off. You have to run on your own."

Aya simply buried his head deeper between Yuki's shoulder blades. Overbalanced, Yuki tripped over Akito's legs as they made it to where the others were huddled.

"Hey! Watch it," Akito said. He was sitting half in Kureno's lap, his legs sticking out.

"Sorry," Yuki muttered. He turned to check on Aya. Ayame, who had been sniffling earlier in front of the fire, stiffened as Yuki watched and POOF! transformed. When he didn't immediately head up the nearest leg, Hatori stepped forward and scooped him up, holding him against his chest while Yuki gathered the garments left behind. They wrapped the snake up and everyone settled under the shelter.

"I want to go home," Kisa sniffed. It was the first thing she'd said since they'd got there.

"We will, don't worry," Hiro said, trying to reassure her.

"We should all get some sleep," Hatori said. "We'll need to look around when it's lighter outside, when we have more time."

Everyone settled down as best they could. Yuki closed his eyes and felt all the days events finally catching up with him, pulling him down to a deep sleep.

+

Yuki knew he was dreaming because of the monkeys. In that half-dreaming, half-waking state of his usual morning hours, he went in search of the refrigerator and breakfast.

"Yuki...?" He heard Shigure call as he passed. Stupid dog.

Haru appeared and handed him a piece of fruit. Yuki took it and started munching it absent-mindedly. But...wait a minute...why was he eating a single piece of fruit? It wasn't like Tohru to not make breakfast. He blinked down at his hand, his mind slowly catching up with him, and turned back to the others.

Everyone sat huddled around eating fruit, surrounded by...monkeys?

"I have to be dreaming."

"It is like some nightmare, isn't it?" Shigure said.

He had Ayame looped around his neck, but it looked like the snake was still sleeping. Yuki pushed aside thoughts of comas and stared at all the monkeys. They were little things, with long tails and reddish-brown coats, and they frolicked happily around the Sohmas, especially Ritsu. They hung on him like children begging for attention and he patiently did his best to pet them and keep them happy, though it did look kinda odd when they started grooming his hair.

Rin, though pale, was sitting up and holding her own food in one hand but wasn't eating it. She smiled at Haru as he plopped down beside her. Kisa and Hiro were in their own little huddle of monkeys and Kisa giggled at the one trying to hang on her arm. And off to one side, Akito batted at two who seemed to make it their personal duty to torment him, poking and prodding at him like he was the one who belonged in a zoo.

"Argh! Get these things away from me! Kureno! Hatori!"

As if on some magical cue, the little imps turned and ran to Ritsu, hiding under his arms.

Shigure was eyeing all the monkeys with the most peculiar expression.

"You know," he finally said, "we can't live on fruit alone."

Everyone froze and stared at him, Akito giving a bark of laughter. Perhaps picking up the absolute horror emitting from Ritsu, the monkeys dived as one into the trees and disappeared. Ritsu gave Shigure one last horrified look and followed after them.

Shigure turned to Kagura and opened his mouth.

"NOOOO!" She ran off into the trees before he could speak.

Glaring, Yuki held out his hand. "Give me my brother before you wind up barbequing him."

+

After the night's storm, tons of stuff from the ship seemed to have washed ashore with the tide. Hatori stood with his hands on his hips, staring around at all the junk. Some of it could prove useful later on. Momiji stood beside him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Right now, we're going to get this stuff off the beach."

"I mean-"

Sigh. "I know, Momiji. But let's work on what we actually have the ability to do at the moment."

"Shigure wanted to eat the monkeys."

Hatori remained silent but made a mental note to talk to Shigure later on. Did the man never watch what came out of his mouth around the children? He started for the beach.

"Let's get started." They didn't have long. It looked like it was going to start raining again soon.

+

Akito sat up and curled her arms around Kureno. She was still sitting in his lap, watching the members of the Juunishi as they ate. Her side hurt, she was dirty, and she could swear she felt stubble on Kureno's chin, but all in all it wasn't so bad. They were all together and there was no disgusting cat to bother about and that meddling Tohru could do nothing to separate them now, not when she didn't even know where they were at.

Akito held no belief that rescue would be soon coming. Which meant that none of her Juunishi could ever leave her now. They would all be together forever, as it should be.

Together in that never ending banquet. Okay, so it was going to be a fruit salad of a banquet but one couldn't be too picky. Not that she was.

She smiled and nestled against Kureno's chest.

+

Haru tottered up to Yuki and tugged on his shirt.

"What?"

"Is it okay if Rin and I go look for that running water we heard earlier?"

Yuki grinned at him. "You don't need my permission. But...can Rin make it that far?"

"I think getting away for a while will be good for her."

"Haru, I think we're about as 'away' as we can get."


End file.
